It Started With a Boy
by friggidyfantastic
Summary: I often blame him as the reason for my problems. He was the reason for my cursing, the reason for my anger issues, and the reason why I finally understood what being in love felt like. And falling in love with him was the biggest problem of all.


It all started with a boy named Roxas.

Actually, it all started with God, who created the earth, who made Adam and Eve, who ended up populating the whole world, which lead to the development of the concept of races, then countries, then cities, towns, stuff like that, and then, to things like immigration.

That's what they tell you in Sunday school. At least up to the world population part, I'm sure they don't really care about immigration or anything.

Before I actually proceed with the story, I should probably give a background on myself.

The name is Naminé, which is supposed to be some sort of "creative way of expressing multi-cultural appreciation," since it has the word "nami," meaning "wave" in some sort of out-there language. I can admit that it is a pretty name, but I just think that the origin of it was very, _very _tacky.

My memoir begins during the fourth grade, in Sunday school, where the basic teachings of whatever religion you're practicing (that just so happens to do their thing on Sundays) are forced upon you and therefore, you dread attending to. After all, there were probably things to do, like homework, or altar serve.

As I was saying, that day's class wasn't going to be like a normal class. Rather, it was a _special _day, when we would get _out _of class. The idea seemed to grow on me, but when the teacher said that we would be going for Reconciliation (when we go and confess our sins to God), the idea quickly slipped off, and I was no longer excited.

Okay, yeah, sure, confessing your sins to God wasn't something I didn't like (after all, if only you confessed and you really were sorry for it, you were forgiven! After you did penance by reciting a couple of prayers by yourself, and you're good. Clean slate, no sins! And there was no catch! Really!).

But I was tired, not old enough to altar serve, and I was hungry. Besides, it's not like I wanted to go to a priest, recite all of my sins, pray even more and _then_ go home.

I just wanted to go home.

"Now, everyone, be quiet," said the teacher. I sighed, standing in line with my fellow classmates. I didn't really want to be here.

And so, a few at a time, we dispersed to the priest of our choice, confessing, then being excused to leave. It took a while before I was finally finished, and when I was, I was happy for the salvation...

...until, that was, someone poked me.

I turned around to see a boy behind me; his name was Roxas, a kid from my fourth grade class. It hadn't been long since we had started fourth grade, maybe about a few months or something. But this kid just ruined it for me. Despite knowing him from other things, like Tae Kwon Do, I've only actually talked to him one before entering fourth grade.

With a glare, I growled, "What do you want?"

He just gave me a goofy smile, which irritated me more. "Hi," he just replied.

It was ridiculous about how annoyed I was at him. But he was annoying, so annoying it was ridiculous. Ridiculous? Ridiculous.

I started to walk off, but he continued to follow me and poke me at the same time. It was one thing to ask for attention, it was another to the annoy the crap out of someone for it.

It was weird and embarrassing to see my older brother watching when he came to pick me up, so I shouted at him, "Will you stop it! Just leave me alone!" and stormed off.

I was quiet the whole time home. Yeah, I was that angry.

But since my brother was always good with understanding things (even in other languages, like the one we were supposed to speak at home, Al Bhed.), I bothered to ask him. Asking our parents wouldn't be the best option.

I was too proud to ask my parents about annoying people.

"...and he's just annoying and I want him to leave me alone! What do I do?"

My brother, Ven (which means "wind" in...erm, something else; Oh, mother), sat there and appeared to ponder about my question. Of course, he was just playing, because I'm pretty sure he already knew what the answer was.

"He likes you."

"...what?"

And that's when I started to understand what love songs really were about.

* * *

**Ahh, yay! Not exactly my first fic, but it's my first one by myself on this account. :D**

**I don't really have much to say about this fic. Cept that I'm gonna have fun writing this. It's been in my mind FOREVER! :D**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Please, review! Thank you :]**

**zlknirpsx5, out.  
(28 December 2009) **


End file.
